Adeus
by Lain Doll
Summary: Quando a dor é muita, você é obrigado a tomar medidas drásticas.


_Esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos. Eu não ganho nada com isso a não ser a felicidade de receber uma review sua dizendo o que achou da estória. _

_Fanfic betada por Winry, portanto qualquer erro culpe ela =)_

_Música: Meu Adeus – Sorriso Maroto._

_Relaxe e curta a fic. 8D_

-*o*-

_Pára, por favor, _

_não tem porque agir assim, _

_nada disso vai mudar o que aconteceu,_

_eu sempre te avisei._

São seis da manhã e eu estou aqui sentado no sofá da nossa casa esperando você voltar.

Você disse que iria sair com uns amigos e não iria demorar. Você nem sequer perguntou se eu queria ir com você ou qualquer coisa assim.

Você não sabe como é difícil conviver com tudo isso. Conviver com suas mentiras, com suas falsas juras de melhora, com suas traições... Sim, eu sei que você me trai. Você acha que eu sou bobo, mas eu percebo o que acontece a minha volta.

A porta se abriu afastando o meu pensamento.

Você cheirava a álcool, cigarro e o pior... sexo.

Olhou pra mim e foi direto pro quarto. Levantei-me e fui atrás de você, parando na porta do nosso quarto.

_ Você está bem? – Perguntei, mas eu sabia que você estava com dor de cabeça e com o estômago embrulhado. – Quer comer alguma coisa?

_ Porque você está acordado a essa hora? Achei que estaria dormindo. – Você me respondeu, ignorando completamente a minha pergunta.

_ Como você disse que não iria demorar eu fui assistir um filme enquanto te esperava.

_Hum...

_ Vai querer comer algo?

_ Não. Obrigada. Eu só quero dormir. – Eu entendia aquilo como um: _"- Cala a boca e me deixa em paz.''_

_OK.

_Venho desde o início aceitando os teus defeitos,_

_eu não sou perfeito_

_, mas eu te conheço bem e me preocupo em não te magoar._

_Mas você não quis parar com as mentiras, _

_eu até tentei te dar outra chance, _

_acreditar que você iria mudar, _

_te peço perdão se não fui capaz de te conquistar._

Saí do quarto e fui fazer um café para mim. Sentei-me no sofá e lembrei-me de quando nos conhecemos. Foi na faculdade que eu te vi pela primeira vez. Você conversava em uma roda de amigos. Parecia entusiasmada com o assunto. Como um dos rapazes com quem conversava era meu amigo, me aproximei para tentar puxar assunto com você. Fiquei todo bobo com o sorriso que você me lançou e foi nessa hora que eu tive certeza de que te queria pra mim. Começamos a namorar uns quatro meses depois e assim que acabamos a faculdade te pedi em casamento. Jamais, nunca mesmo, eu irei me esquecer das lágrimas em seus olhos, do abraço apertado que você me deu, da suavidade em sua voz ao dizer "Eu te amo'' e do beijo que você me deu em seguida.

Sempre soube que você era uma pessoa que gostava de sair e curtir a vida. Você gostava de se aventurar e se arriscar. Mas às vezes, talvez até sem perceber, você arriscava demais o nosso amor. O que eu fiz afinal de contas com você? Eu sempre te dei tudo. TUDO. E não falo só de coisas materiais, eu sempre fui seu de corpo e alma e sempre procurei te mostrar isso não só com palavras, mas com atitudes também.

Uma vez eu não aguentei e explodi com você. Falei tudo que estava engasgado dentro de mim. Perguntei por que você fazia isso comigo, o que te faltava, o que eu não te dava? Você me pediu desculpas e jurou que iria mudar. Disse que me amava e que não conseguiria viver sem mim. Eu acreditei em você. Suas palavras foram tão sinceras, seus olhos me diziam que você falava a verdade. Mas os meus olhos só viram o que o meu coração queria que fosse verdade. Durante três meses você mudou. Quando saia voltava cedo e não tinha mais aquele cheiro que eu odiava, me tratava com mais carinho, e posso dizer até com mais respeito. Mas sei lá, você não aguentou ficar longe daquela vida. Você amava mais ela do que eu e eu não aceito ficar em segundo lugar.

_Passe o tempo que for, _

_sentirei teu amor nas lembranças que não apaguei do coração,_

_então sinto teu rosto, _

_tenho em mim teu olhar nos momentos guardados em nós,_

_mas agora te dou meu adeus._

Levantei-me, fui até a cozinha e deixei o copo na pia. Dirigi-me ao quarto com passos lentos e macios, eu não queria te acordar. Você dormia de bruços tranquilamente. Aquele cheiro continuava em você, afinal você ainda não havia tomado banho. Aproximei-me da cama e sentei na beirada, fiquei lhe olhando, lhe admirando. Você era tão linda! Acariciei teu cabelo, teu rosto, cobri teu corpo com um lençol fino e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. Levantei, tirei o roupão que vestia e o deixei sobre o pé dá cama. Você havia chegado em casa tão bêbada que nem reparou que eu estava com roupa por baixo do roupão, e que havia uma mala feita bem ao lado da porta. Saí do quarto, atravessei a sala, peguei um papel que estava no bolso da minha calça e o colei na porta antes de abri-la. Peguei minha mala e saí sem olhar para trás.

-*o*-

Quando acordei minha cabeça estava estourando, com toda a certeza era culpa dos litros de álcool que eu bebi. Levantei-me da cama com um pouco de dificuldade, peguei o roupão que estava no pé da cama e fui tomar um banho, escovar os dentes e tomar um remédio. Quando acabei o banho, fui até a cozinha tomar um café. Ele sempre fazia café de manhã. Peguei o copo com o café e fui pra sala, provavelmente ele estava dormindo no sofá. Ele sempre dormia no sofá quando eu chegava da farra para não me atrapalhar. Ele era um homem de ouro e eu tinha muita sorte por tê-lo, não só como marido, mas como amigo também. Mas quando eu cheguei à sala, o sofá estava vazio. O procurei no quarto de hóspedes, no quintal, quando estava indo procurá-lo na varanda da frente eu percebi que havia um papel preso na porta. Surpreendi-me com as palavras nele escritas... "_Eu te avisei._" Foi nessa hora que compreendi. O havia perdido para sempre.


End file.
